The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Foxy Time’.
‘Foxy Time’, identified as 22824-0, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom.
The female parent of the new variety is ‘21718-0’ an undistributed, unpatented seedling, and the male parent is ‘22033-0’ an undistributed, unpatented seedling.
The new variety ‘Foxy Time’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.